


003; winter

by littlealex



Series: Indie Band Arashi [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlealex/pseuds/littlealex





	003; winter

The first winter in their new apartment, they don't have enough money for heating.

None of them complains when Sho delivers the news, because he's been sitting on the cold tile bathroom floor for five hours doing the year-end accounting, but he still feels torn up about it as he squeezes himself onto the love seat with Nino and Ohno. Jun presses a mug of warm milk into Sho's hands and tells him not to worry about it.

"We'll just get some more blankets and extra socks," he says with a shrug, gently taking the stack of bills from Sho's lap. "It's not too draughty in here anyway. We'll be fine."

"If we didn't play as many shows this season, we could-"

"No," Nino interrupts. "This whole exercise is pointless if we're not out there playing."

"Besides," Aiba says cheerfully, "isn't there supposed to be global warming? Winter won't be so bad."

It is, of course.

"Ohno," Sho says with a hint of wonder, doing the dishes before bed one evening. The surface of the water is steaming, but it's lukewarm as Sho's hands move beneath it. "Aren't you cold?"

Ohno looks up from his magazine, puzzled. He's wearing jersey pants and a t-shirt, just like always, and a pair of slippers with no socks. He doesn't feel cold - maybe a little, just on his upper arms - but it probably helps that Nino's head is in his lap. "No," he says after a moment. He takes in Sho's attire - thick, wool socks and slippers on his feet, jersey pants, and an oversized Keio University sweatshirt over what he knows is a long-sleeved shirt beneath it - and then asks, "are you?"

Sho blinks a few times at Ohno; surely the answer to that question should be obvious, but then he starts to think about it. "Well, no," Sho replies, the 'but' hanging heavily at the end of the sentence as he trails off.

Ohno smiles at him. "Good," he says with a little nod, turning back to his article.

"I'm cold," Nino says from Ohno's lap a moment later. He's wearing a similar ensemble to Sho, only Ohno knows that he's got long johns underneath it all, and a blanket over the top. His fingers are red from exposure, though, as they peek out from the sleeves of his sweatshirt to fly over the buttons of his Game Boy.

"That's because you've got shitty circulation," Jun says as he breezes through the living room from the bedroom to the kitchen. (The only difference being a change in flooring, from the hard wood of the living room to the linoleum of the kitchen.)

"Don't talk like you're not cold, Mr. Freezing Toes," Nino says, not looking up from his game. The only problem he's found so far with sharing a bed with each of his band mates at some point is that he can't escape finding out how cold their extremities get in winter.

Jun frowns as he pulls a mug from the cupboard. His fingers are clad in gloves and he's wearing a scarf, and if Sho was in a more playful mood he'd circle the thin strip of exposed skin at his wrists with soapy wet hands. "Of course I'm cold. It's winter. But I actually get up and do things to keep my blood moving."

"You also drink that disgusting concoction that makes your mouth taste like vomit," Nino adds, wrinkling his nose. The only problem with making out with each of his band mates is that he can't escape their eating habits, either.

"It doesn't taste like vomit," Jun shoots back, though he hesitates as he picks up the jar of pre-mixed ginger, garlic, cayenne, and gingko. Sho smiles out of the corner of his mouth but chooses not to say anything as Jun flips on the kettle and tips a spoonful into his mug.

"I like the way it smells," Ohno says, nose still in his magazine. "Spicy and sour but good for you. Just like Jun."

Before anyone has the chance to respond, the front door bursts open and Aiba crashes through it. "IT'S COLD OUTSIDE," he enthuses, toeing his shoes off and scrambling to get out of the doorway. He deposits a plastic bag at the door (probably full of restaurant leftovers) and starts taking off his clothes as he makes his way to the bathroom. His hat, scarf and gloves are first, then his overcoat, a hoodie, a thin sweater, long-sleeved shirt, t-shirt, and tank top, then he pauses at the door of the bathroom to wriggle out of his jeans and pyjama pants. He tugs off his socks and then stumbles into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he pushes off his boxers.

Everyone just stares at the trail of clothing from the doorway to the bathroom for a moment.

Then Nino, who had paused his game just to watch the whirlwind that was Aiba's entrance, blinks and looks over at Sho and Jun. "Why did Aiba just take all his clothes off?"

The question is answered when the water in the bathroom begins to run, kicking the water heater into life with a quiet roar. "Bath," Sho says as the sound of the water thuds against the bottom of the bathtub. "At least he's not wasting water with a shower."

Jun moves to the trail of debris and starts to pick it up, starting from the outerwear. "It's wet," he says as the material weighs heavily in his hands, and removes his gloves so that they don't get wet as well. "It must have rained."

By the time Aiba finishes his bath, Jun has hung his wet clothes on the clotheshorse in the living room. Sho has finished the dishes and pulled out a shallow pan Jun uses to hand-wash his more expensive items, filled it with warm water and eucalyptus oil, and put it on the ground by the spot Aiba usually occupies. Everyone has gathered in the living room, now, Jun wafting the remains of his smelly concoction in Nino's face, trying to distract him from the card trick he's showing Sho and Ohno.

"Thank you," Aiba says as he returns from the bedroom sparkling clean and dressed in his bedtime layers, hanging his towel beside his other things on the clotheshorse and sitting down beside Jun. "Ah, and a foot bath. You guys," he says, even though Jun is the only one who has taken his attention away from the card trick to look at him. Aiba tugs off his socks and puts his feet in the perfectly warm pan of water with a sigh.

"Did it rain?" Jun asks, tucking his feet beneath him as he turns his body towards Aiba.

Aiba nods, lacing an arm through Jun's crooked elbow and tugging him closer. "Not too hard, but the whole way from the train station to here," he says, resting his head on Jun's shoulder.

Jun doesn't complain about Aiba's wet hair getting on his clothes and takes the last, far too cold gulp of his herbal mixture. "Make sure you keep warm tonight, then. Two pairs of socks."

"I'll be warm," Aiba says, grin shining through his voice, "it's my turn to sleep with Nino."

"No it isn't," Nino says, not interrupting his shuffling. He produces a card and Ohno shakes his head vaguely.

"But it's Wednesday," Aiba says, lifting his head from Jun's shoulder to look over at Nino.

Nino points at the front pocket of Sho's sweatshirt and mutters "In there" before turning to Aiba. "You probably caught a cold, walking in the rain like that. It's not your night until you've passed quarantine," he says, ignoring the impressed noise Ohno makes as Sho takes his card from his sweatshirt.

Aiba pouts, even though he knows Nino's the only one who can resist the look. "Fine. I'll just have to shiver all alone in my bed, then."

"I'll sleep with you, Aiba," Ohno says, still fingering the card that had come from Sho's pocket.

"No you won't," Nino protests, "you're Thursday so you get bumped up a day."

"Thank you, Oh-chan," Aiba sings.

"Aiba!" Nino protests, but Jun smacks him over the back of the head.

"Stop being so greedy, Nino. You can't just change everyone's routine around just like that."

"I'm only trying to be fair, here. I'm not risking my health or giving up the proper order of things just because Aiba wants a warm body to sleep next to."

"Isn't that what you want, too?" Jun replies, eyebrow raised.

"You two," Sho says in the tone Aiba likes to call his 'angry mother voice'. "Quit fighting. I'll sleep with Nino tonight, Oh-chan can sleep with Aiba. Is that fair?" Sho has never quite understood how Nino managed to mandate the sleeping arrangements between the five of them, but as with most things Nino has the rest of them wrapped around his little finger.

Nino looks like he wants to pout but knows better than to turn the offer down. Sho hardly ever volunteers to share a bed, so it would be foolish not to encourage it. "I suppose so," Nino replies grudgingly, taking the card from Ohno and slipping it back in his deck.

The living room is quiet for a moment as they each settle into the idea of the new order of things. "So," Sho breaks the silence after a moment, moving from the cool hardwood floor over to the loveseat, "what did you book for us today, Nino?"

As the only one who doesn't work a regular job during the week, Nino is charged with finding gigs for them to play. He doesn't mind, since it's no chore to call and email live houses for a few hours a day, and it gives him plenty of time to work his shifts at the pub and write songs as well. Of course, everything is more difficult in winter, but he still does it.

"Four weeks from now, Friday is six at 251 and eight at Shelter. Saturday is five at Motion. Sunday is four at O-Nest," Nino rattles off from memory. Ohno yawns from his space on the floor beside him and Nino smiles, reaching to sift his fingers through Ohno's hair. "Tired already, Leader?"

Ohno smiles. "Not yet," he mumbles, curling closer to the couch.

Jun extracts himself from Aiba's side to rinse out his mug. "Good work," he says. "How much was it?"

"My monthly salary," Nino answers without hesitation.

Sho chokes on what appears to be thin air. "What?" he manages to squeak out when his wind pipes are free. "Are you insane?"

"They're good venues," Nino argues, shrugging. "I've got a bunch of flyers I'm going to paste up tomorrow, maybe hand some out around Shimokitazawa. I'll make it worth it."

Jun looks unimpressed as he returns to the couch, folding his arms across his chest. "You'd better hope so, or else you'll be the one going without dinner for a month to make up for it."

Nino frowns a little, and Ohno curves his hand around Nino's ankle to calm him. "Don't worry about it. Matsu-nii will have all the new merch and play salesperson for us for both gigs on the Friday. We'll get someone else for the rest of the weekend, we'll sell it, and it'll all be fine."

Aiba wriggles his toes in the foot bath and stays silent. He hates it when they have to talk about money. Sho sighs and leans back in the corner of the loveseat. "Next time you plan such an expensive weekend, can you at least tell me?"

Nino nods, and the frown disappears.

Jun tucks his feet beneath him again and stares at Nino a moment, as though trying to find something written on his face. Nino just smiles. "How did you book us to new places without an audition?" Jun asks finally.

"I got the guys at Nana Hari to give us a reference. And I got Koharu-chan to send me a video of that gig we did at Que last month, so with a couple recordings and a look at the website they took a punt. I assume you're asking about O-Nest."

Jun nods. "It's bigger than we're used to, that's all. I mean, it's Shibuya for starters."

Nino just shrugs, a small smile at the corner of his mouth. "That's why we're on at four in the afternoon on a Sunday. Baby steps."

"Should I mention it in the newsletter?" Aiba asks, speaking up once the questions about money are finished. The newsletter was his idea, and even though there are only fifty people on the list (a large portion of which is friends and family who don't even live in Tokyo), he always gets a couple of people writing back on the personal anecdotes he slips in (without asking anyone, of course).

Ohno smiles up at Aiba, eyelids heavy with fatigue. "I think you should. Maybe you could ask people to buy things, since Nino won't be eating if they don't."

Aiba giggles quietly and pulls his feet out of the foot bath, which has already turned lukewarm in the unheated apartment. "Come on Oh-chan," he says, reaching for the towel Jun had laid over the couch arm and drying off his feet. "Time for sleep. You need your rest for work tomorrow."

Ohno purrs in the back of his throat as Aiba puts his socks back on. Nino ruffles Ohno's hair a little while longer as Aiba empties the pan of water, just like scratching a kitten behind its ear. Aiba returns a moment later and takes Ohno's wrist. "Bedtime," he says quietly, gently tugging at Ohno's arm until he gets to his feet.

The others watch lazily as the two head to the second bedroom, exhaustion sinking into their own bones. They manage a wave as Aiba closes the door behind him and then look over at one another.

"I'm going to read for a while, give them some time to get to sleep," Jun says, reaching for a book on the "coffee table" (a collection of milk crates he borrowed from the cafe).

Nino looks over at Sho. "You open Thursdays, don't you?"

Sho wrinkles his nose. "Don't remind me." Opening the newsagency requires waking up at 5AM - an hour later than Ohno, but still early - but Sho thankfully only has the responsibility once a week.

"Bedtime," Nino echoes Aiba's sing-song voice with a smile, unfurling himself and moving over to the loveseat. He holds out a hand and Jun smirks behind his book as he stretches out his legs on the couch. Nino has an uncanny way of making anything he does, no matter how annoying or inappropriate, completely charming, and Sho gives in the easiest out of all of them.

Sho takes Nino's hand and follows him into the master bedroom, leaving Jun alone in the wide open and freezing cold living room. Jun isn't really surprised, ten minutes later, when he hears suspiciously sex-like noises through the thin walls, but that doesn't mean he stays to listen. After unplugging everything in the kitchen and turning off all the lights, he knocks on the door with a smirk, telling them to keep it down before he makes his way to bed.


End file.
